The present invention relates to a system, a method of controlling a fluid pump, as well as to a linear compressor and a cooler provided with means for calibrating the respective functioning at the time of first use or in cases of problems caused by electric or mechanical disturbances throughout the useful life of these pieces of equipment.
A fluid pump, for instance, a linear compressor, is usually controlled by an electronic controller, which adjusts the voltage supplied to the motor that drives a piston in a cylinder where a gas or a liquid is compressed.
The piston is displaceable positioned within the cylinder, having a stroke moving up to a stroke end, where the valve plate in the case, for example, of linear compressors is found
One of the problems found in these types of equipments lies in the fact that the piston may impact (or collide) with said stroke end, and may cause noises or even break the equipment. So, it is necessary to control the position of the piston, as well as the occurrence of collisions thereof with the respective stroke end.